Prince Blake as "Alejandro" (Global Drama)
15:35 BlakeMegido ~BlakeMegi@ip68-111-70-79.oc.oc.cox.net has joined #rpaudition 15:35 <@TDIFan13> Hi, Blake Megido. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start us off by stating your username and the name of the character(s) you are trying out for. 15:36 Hi! I'm Blake Megido, and today I'm trying out for Alejandro. 15:36 <@TDIFan13> First, please link us to your audition tape and opening confessional. If you have come unprepared, please post these to your userpage later. Do you have a link for us today? 15:36 I do. 15:37 http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User:Blake_Megido/Alejandro%27s_Opening_Confessional 15:37 http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User:Blake_Megido/Alejandro%27s_Audition 15:37 <@TDIFan13> Okay. First, we're going to ask you three questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you and your character better. 15:37 <@TDIFan13> A. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexual orientation? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 15:37 Okay. 15:37 No. 15:37 <@TDIFan13> B. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. If so, please specify whom you would be interested in starting a relationship with. 15:38 Yes; Heather 15:38 <@TDIFan13> C. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? Yes for new path, no for staying completely in-character. 15:38 Alejandro will most likely be the same in the roleplay. 15:38 <@TDIFan13> Great. We're now going to improvise a scene. Your character for this scene is Heather. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 15:38 So, yes. 15:39 TDIFan13 has changed nick to Heather13 15:39 BlakeMegido has changed nick to Alejandro| 15:39 * Heather13 walks out of the confessional and bumps into Alejandro. 15:39 <@Heather13> Hey! 15:39 <@Heather13> Oh, it's you. 15:39 <@Heather13> <.< 15:39 Hello, m'lady. 15:39 How are you this fine day? 15:39 <@Heather13> M'lady? 15:39 <@Heather13> What is this, the 1800s? 15:39 <@Heather13> And I'm FINE, thank you very much. 15:40 I'm glad. 15:41 * Heather13 rolls eyes. 15:41 <@Heather13> Are you going to move out of my way or do I have to PHYSICALLY move you? 15:41 Oh, yes, here. 15:41 * Alejandro| steps out of the way. 15:41 * Heather13 raises an eyebrow at Alejandro. 15:42 Aren't you going to leave? Or am I much too attractive? 15:42 <@Heather13> Ha! 15:42 <@Heather13> In your dreams. 15:42 <@Heather13> I'm going now. 15:43 <@Heather13> So... 15:43 <@Heather13> Yeah. :@ 15:43 * Heather13 starts walking away. 15:43 <@Heather13> See? Here I am, walking away! 15:43 Yes, I do see. 15:43 <@Heather13> :@ 15:43 * Heather13 grumbles under breath and walks off. 15:43 Heather13 has changed nick to TDIFan13 15:43 <@TDIFan13> Awesome, thanks for trying out! The final cast list will be posted in late February to early March; make sure to check the main page frequently for the link. 15:43 <@TDIFan13> As you are not auditioning for anyone else, you may leave so we can call the next user in. If you would like to chat with other users from the wiki, join this channel (#tdwiki-chat) by double-clicking on the number sign. Thanks. 15:44 Alejandro| has changed nick to BlakeMegido 15:44 Thanks for the chance, Ryan! 15:44 BlakeMegido ~BlakeMegi@ip68-111-70-79.oc.oc.cox.net has left #rpaudition [] Category:Global Drama auditions Category:Auditions Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions